Individuals that use walkers often have a difficult time carrying items, especially food and drink, from one location to another. Trays for use with walkers are often difficult for these individuals to fold or attach to the walker, especially if the individual has arthritis.
Additionally, it is often difficult for an individual to use a walker while the tray is attached to the walker. Many times the tray impedes the use of the walker, and as a result, forces the user to remove the tray and reattach it every time they need it. Additionally, many walkers cannot be folded away when the tray is attached.
Hence, a need exists for a tray that is easy to use for a person who needs assistance with walking, especially when the person also has arthritis. A further need exists for a tray that can be folded out of the way, without being fully removed, when the walker is in use, but not the tray. Yet another need exists to be able to fold the tray and the walker in a storage position, without have to remove the tray from the walker.